Wind Man
is an air-themed Robot Master from Mega Man 6 who was originally created to work in agriculture, helping in the harvest. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was stolen and reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him in his plan to conquer the world. With his Special Weapon, the Wind Storm, he can generate powerful winds that can reach speeds of about 200 m/s, which he uses to pull enemies, increasing the speed if damaged. Wind Man has jet engines in his feet that allow him to hover and move faster, which he also uses to attack by moving above the opponent to smash him with his weight. In fitting with his origins from the Far East, Wind Man is a skilled cook and martial artist, who enjoys watching old Kung Fu movies in his spare time. However, he is bad at riding bicycles, and has a strong dislike for oriental Herbal Medicines. His weakness is the Centaur Flash, which defeats him in seven hits. He has been shown to have a strong rivalry with Air Man. Strategy Wind Man attacks by shooting two propellers, one up and one down, each one in a similar wavy fashion. It is avoided by timing a jump over them when they get joined. He also tries to suck Mega Man towards him and deal contact damage. It is avoided by sliding to the opposite direction Mega Man is being sucked. Wind Man also lifts himself and tries to land over Mega Man. This is avoided by sliding below him before he even lands over him. His weakness is the Centaur Flash, but only a full meter can defeat him, so it is recommended not to use it in his level so the player arrives at his room with a full weapon gauge. In battle, if used on him, the player should wait until Wind Man stops flashing after being damaged to use it again without wasting any energy. It defeats him in exactly seven flashes. Data ''Mega Man 6'' stats Energy: Wind Energy HT: 169 cm (5.5 feet) WT: 173 kg (381 lbs.) Attack: 66 Defense: 129 Mobile: 51 ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Rockman Complete Works data エアーマンとにたのうりょくをもつかぜをあやつるロボット。プロペラ攻撃は、はなれてすいちょくジャンプでよけよう。 Mega Man Legacy Collection text: A wind-controlling robot with abilities similar to those of Air Man. Get away from his propeller attacks and dodge with straight, vertical jumps. Stage enemies *Cannopeller *Cyber Gabyoall *Pandeeta *Power Slam *Twin Roader Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Wind Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 6. Other media ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga series, Wind Man is a Chinese robot that entered in the first World Robot Championship in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date". He also appears in ''Mega Man Gigamix in the story "Moon of Darkness", where he is defeated by Jupiter. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Wind Man debuts during the Worlds Collide crossover arc between Archie Comics' Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog comic titles. As part of a large Robot Master army, he joins a number of other air-based Robot Masters, like Tornado Man and Gyro Man, in attacking Tails. Other appearances Wind Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 6 and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, and has a cameo appearance in the Rockman & Forte manga. Gallery MM6-WindMan.jpg|Wind Man's original Mega Man 6 artwork. R20WindMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Wind Man. WindMegamix.jpg|Wind Man in Mega Man Megamix. WindIkehara.jpg|Wind Man in the Rockman 6 manga. R&FMW7Wind.png|Wind Man's cameo in the manga Rockman & Forte. WindmanNP.jpg|Wind Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Wind Man.jpg|Wind Man + Plant Barrier figure. MM&BWindMan.png|Wind Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *His real life designer, Michael Leader, is North American, one of the first two non-Japanese persons to win a Mega Man character contest, the other in Mega Man 6 being Knight Man's designer. *Originally, a boss submission for Mega Man 2 retained the same name as the aforementioned Robot Master. *Air Man and Wind Man share a large number of traits: combat pattern (both attack with wind - Air Man in the form of the Air Shooter and Wind Man to push/pull opponents from him), stage design (both have creature-inspired enemies), and weapon (both take the form of tornadoes). *Air Man's rivalry with Wind Man is likely because Wind Man is technically a successor to Air Man due to his later appearance and higher serial number (implying he is more advanced or else Wind Man should have been built first). *Wind Man is believed to represent China. The queue on his head and the raimen ("thunder pattern") meander on his head and belt could further support this. *Wind Man's and Mega Man's versions of Wind Storm don't match in their usage, like other Robot Masters' weapons. [[de: ]] Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Air Robot Masters Category:Archie Comics Classic characters